Inuyasha vs Ruby Rose
Description 2 red colored leaders with a half sibling fight to see who can dominate First Speech Queue: Invader (Jim Johnston) Mion: A red hero can be quite remarkable under some conditions. Rena: That is being young physically, strong and wielding irrationally-sized weapons. Mion: Inuyasha, the half dog demon. Rena: And Ruby Rose, the silver eyed girl. Mion: I'm Mion and this is Rena, and it is our job to analyze these character's stats in order to figure out who would win a death battle! Inuyasha Rena: In Feudal Japan, a half Demon boy hunted for the legendary shikon jewel. Mion: And he started dating the schoolgirl, Kagome Higurashi. Even though she's 15 and he's over 200. Rena: Talk about pedophilia... Mion: Well Inuyasha is physically 15. Rena: Yeah so? Mion: So it's not abnormal, but it's strange... Anyway... Rena: But then she destroyed the shikon jewel taking down a bird yokai, which this caused them to go on a long journey. Mion: They met so many people like Naraku, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Miroku, A toad who thought they could get into royalty. Background: * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 144 lbs * Age: 200+ years Old (physically appears 15) * Half human, half Dog Demon * Name translates to "Dog Forest Spirit" * Son of the Great Dog Demon * Married to Kagome * Runs as fast as a horse (30-45 mph) * Can lift up to 20 tons (40,000 lbs) Mion: Inuyasha's main weapon is a oversized-chunk of metal sword, known as Tessaiga. Rena: He fought his own half-brother who tries to take Tessaiga even though Sesshomaru has 3 swords of his own. Mion: Inuyasha didn't even need to turn Tessaiga into it's actual form in order to defeat his giant dog brother. He won by sticking the sword into his eye. Rena: Painful... Mion: I know. Rena: Yeah, but pre-episode 6, he still had some kind of effective weapon. Mion: This "weapon" was his own claws Rena: The first thing he does in the whole anime is blow up an entire shrine with the shikon jewel in it. Mion: Inuyasha was pinned to a tree by the holy arrow of priestess Kikyo. Rena: It took half a century later for someone to come from the future and free him. Mion: Which this was Kikyo's reincarnation, or you know, Kagome Rena: A tokyo schoolgirl saving a violent demon, that's abnormal... Mion: I guess. Rena: All right... Mion: What most people don't know about Inuyasha is that his robe, robe of the fire rat is as strong as armor, can withstand intense heat and it can help regenerate him. Rena: Wow. Maybe Inuyasha is more agile than any knight. Mion: Correct. So what I have to say more, well his seathe, not only can it withstand Tessaiga, but it can also acts as a shield. Rena: Damn... Mion: Yeah, ain't that awesome. Rena: Yeah. Mion: Not to say, his durability, with him being smashed around so many times, he's got a superhuman durability. and he can hear better than any of us can. He can hear 4 times better as a matter of fact and his smell, is far greater than any human. But... Rena: Yes? Mion: This guy's gotta have some faults. Rena: Yeah... Faults: * Not the smartest * Not indestructable just because of the fire rat robe * His sheathe can break * Tessaiga can break too Mion: Does that answer your question? Rena: It sure does. Ruby Rose Mion: In a land of giant monsters of darkness. Rena: It takes a group of hunters and huntresses to take down these beasts. Mion: It takes a lot of young! Huntresses Rena: Aww... Mion: Connection! Rena: One of these huntresses are a young girl, who lost her mother and is out to fight for the better of mankind. Mion: I see it's dark. Rena: Not quite... Background: * Height: 5'2" * Weight: 120 lbs * Age: 15-16 * 100% Human with some "Maiden" in her * Based off of little red riding hood. * Daughter of huntress, Summer Rose * Single * Extremely fast * Can lift up to 400 lbs (Crescent Rose, duh) Mion: Ruby's weapon is an over sized scythe. Rena: What's it called? Mion: Crescent Rose. Rena: Shouldn't it be called scythe of death? Mion: Nah, Crescent Rose sounds better. Rena: She's seemed to be very fond of it, as she was seen slicing beowolves to pieces with it. Mion: But she can't live without it. Rena: What? Mion: Ruby Rose is Dependant on her scythe at all times. Rena: What happens if she loses it? Mion: Then she can't fight. Rena: This can be a challenge. Mion: Yep. Rena: What about armors, does she have any? Mion: Nope, she does however use pseudo flight to her advantage. We got a good look at this when we seen season 4. She also used her semblance where she flies extremely fast in a vortex position. Rena: Season 4 was the timeskip. Mion: It sure was. Rena: By the way, she uses that scythe as a sniper rifle. Mion: Yes, she does. Rena: It is far different from other scythes. This sniper-scythe fires highly powerful bullets, and explosive bullets at certain occasions. Mion: OP weapon confirmed. Rena: I could take one. Mion: About her flaws... Rena: Yeah... Faults * Not as smart as her friend, Weiss * Can't fight without crescent rose * She can't always use her semblance * Can be stunned quite easily, making her vulnerable. * Fandom Rena: Ok, everythings set. Let's see this entertaining fight. Mion: It's time for a death battle. Note: Season 4 Ruby will be used for the fight, and Composite Inuyasha will be used as well... Prelude Inuyasha was walking away from Weiss Schnee's body. He was cleaning Tessaiga, he used a paper towel to wipe off Weiss's blood from the sword. Ruby flew right in and landed behind Inuyasha. Ruby shouted at Inuyasha! Ruby: I will defeat you! Inuyasha: Yeah, you'll end up like Weiss over there. Ruby: No I won't, you will. Inuyasha: You're in over your head. Inuyasha pulled up Tessaiga and the fight was on... FIGHT! Fight Ruby loaded crescent rose but then Inuyasha charged at her and slashed her with his claws and got her in the face. Ruby fell to the ground with a few clawmarks in her face, which were bleeding. Ruby got up and swung crescent rose at Inuyasha, he dodged the blade and Inuyasha pulled out his blade. Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga and swung down at Ruby, missing her, but damaging the asphalt in the road. Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga out of the road and Ruby flew right at Inuyasha, the dog demon swung and Ruby blocked Tessaiga, Ruby fired her crescent Rose, clearly missing Inuyasha, but almost disarming him. Inuyasha: Kaze no Kizu! Inuyasha smashed Tessaiga onto the ground again, a few bolts flew at Ruby. Ruby dodged them and she jumped up and fired at Inuyasha, Inuyasha blocked the bullets with his sword and he jumped up to get her. Inuyasha slashed Ruby out of the air and made her fly into the ground. Inuyasha tried to smash Ruby with his sword, but he missed when Ruby dodged. When Inuyasha smashed the sword onto the road, the whole road collapsed from under the two and both Inuyasha and Ruby fell into the sewer. Inuyasha jumped out of the sewer water and jumped onto the walkway. Inuyasha followed Ruby as she was taken by the water. Ruby soon jumped out of the water and Inuyasha slashed at her, cutting her and she fell back into the sewer water. Inuyasha: germs and an open wound are not a good combination. Ruby: NO! Ruby jumped out and opened fire at Inuyasha, he blocked all 3 of the bullets and Inuyasha slashed at Ruby again, but now missing her. Ruby: Ha! You missed. Inuyasha: Miss this! Inuyasha grabbed Ruby and he jumped through a manhole opening with her. He picked up the manhole cover and threw it at her. It hit her in the face and broke Ruby's nose. Ruby got up and her face was covered in blood. Inuyasha landed and a taxi was heading right at them. Inuyasha ran over to the taxi and picked it up. Ruby ran over and jumped up, she slashed with crescent rose downward, cutting the taxi in half. The driver, Ragna fell out and he ran. The passenger of the taxi, Maka Albarn fell out too and she ran off as well. Inuyasha used one half of the taxi and hit Ruby with it like a home run strike in base ball. Ruby went flying into the air and Inuyasha picked up the other half of the taxi to attack Ruby with. Inuyasha jumped up and was soon in the sky with Ruby. Inuyasha hit Ruby with the other half of the taxi and Ruby flew into a boeing 777 plane, she landed in the passengers deck, flying through the window and scaring the passengers. Inuyasha propelled himself onto the wing and Inuyasha cut open the plane, entering. Ruby fired at Inuyasha when he entered, injuring him, Inuyasha turned around and got shot again. Inuyasha: HUMAN SHIELD! He pulled Meliodas from out of his seat and Ruby fired, it hit Meliodas in the head, causing it to explode. Inuyasha threw Meliodas's dead body out of the plane and charged at Ruby, ramming into her. Ruby flew back and smashed through the door, landing in the cargo room. Inuyasha ran into the room with Ruby he looked around for a bit before... KABOOM! Inuyasha was shot in the back, he turned around and Ruby was nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha jumped up and smashed Tessaiga downwards, tearing a big hole into the bottom of the plane, not really hindering it's flight too much, but damaging it. Inuyasha sees Ruby falling so he uses Tessaiga to blitz her, injuring Ruby, Inuyasha blitzes Ruby some more with Tessaiga. Ruby is continuing to get hurt. Before Inuyasha blitzes Ruby a third time, Ruby uses her semblance to fly up and away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was left falling. Ruby landed on top of the plane and she slashed into the cockpit, causing the plane to start falling. She jumped into the plane and positioned the plane towards the falling Inuyasha. When it flew at him, Inuyasha dodged the plane and when the giant jet passed him, he slashed the back left stabilizer wing off. The plane was falling out of the sky. All the passengers grabbed parachutes and jumped out. Ruby soon jumped out of the plane and she saw it hit the ground, exploding on impact. Ruby was shocked by the loud explosion, so she propelled herself up by firing crescent rose. But after a few shots, Inuyasha swung his sword and cut crescent rose in half. Ruby took the blade end of crescent rose and slashed Inuyasha with it. Soon, both Inuyasha and Ruby fell and hit the ground. Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat protected him, and Ruby dissipated into rose petals and landed safely. Ruby walked over to Inuyasha and said to him... Ruby: I'm not going to waste any more time on you, asshole. Suddenly... Inuyasha got up and stabbed Ruby with Tessaiga, and he got her good... Ruby: SHIT! Inuyasha jumped back and got to a safe distance away, he knew what was going to happen. Ruby: uh.. eh... ha... ah.. ah Ah AH AH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Silver Eyes.jpg Ruby released her silver eyes attack! Inuyasha was shocked, and quite angry. Inuyasha shouted... Inuyasha: I'll FINISH YOU! Inuyasha transformed into his full demon form, Ruby soon stopped her attack and Ruby fell to her knees. She soon fell asleep. The full demon Inuyasha charged at Ruby and jumped on her, ripping her into bloody pieces as he did. Inuyasha soon turns normal. Inuyasha: It is done. KO! KO and Results Mion: Man Rena: Talk about brutal Mion: While Ruby was far faster than Inuyasha, she could never match up to his intelligence, strength, endurance, durability, striking strength, and so much more. Rena: Ruby maybe a powerful foe, Mion: But Inuyasha is such a more deadly foe than what she usually deals with. Rena: Heh, Inuyasha solo'es RWBY. Mion: I think so... Inuyasha (Winner): +Smarter +Stronger +More experienced +Weapons are more effective +More Durable +Regeneration -Slower Ruby (Fallen): +Faster +Better pseudo-flight -No regeneration -Weaker -Less Intelligent -No spiritual power in crescent rose -less experienced -overall outclassed Mion: Ruby's amount of battle ideas are big. Rena: and this is one. Mion: Yep. Rena: Well, Ruby at least can rest in pieces. Mion: The winner is Inuyasha! Next time on Death Battle Category:Paladinporter Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs Internet Shows Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017